


First Blood

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, monster au, sire / progeny dynamic, vampire shimadas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "He had a hard time handling it all. When he woke for the first time, he couldn’t believe how sharp his senses were. His throat was exceptionally dry, his body sang wherever there is a press against it, he could smell so many delectable aromas yet none as delectable as the one closest to him. He opened his eyes, automatically moving towards that warm, delicate sakura scent on instinct before his eyes could even catalogue everything that he was seeing. He stopped when he hit a wall of flesh, craning his eyes up to catch sight of Hanzo. His brother, his leader, his sire, his Hanzo. "





	First Blood

He had a hard time handling it all. When he woke for the first time, he couldn’t believe how sharp his senses were. His throat was exceptionally dry, his body sang wherever there is a press against it, he could smell so many delectable aromas yet none as delectable as the one closest to him. 

He opened his eyes, automatically moving towards that warm, delicate sakura scent on instinct before his eyes could even catalogue everything that he was seeing. He stopped when he hit a wall of flesh, craning his eyes up to catch sight of Hanzo. His brother, his leader, his  _ sire,  _ his Hanzo. 

“Good evening, Genji,” Hanzo greeted, reaching out to run his fingers through Genji’s short, soft, green hair in an affectionate mimicry of one petting a dog. Genji didn’t even have the ability to be annoyed - not when his body was wracked with pleasure as he acutely felt every brush of Hanzo’s fingers against his scalp. “Welcome to the beginning of your new life, ototo.” Hanzo leaned down, and before Genji had the opportunity to process what his eyes were seeing, Hanzo’s lips were against his. 

If only Genji had dedicated himself to his classes when he was younger - he would have loved to be able to find all the write words to describe what kissing Hanzo felt like now. Before, he would have settled for good, amazing, great. But now, with all of the new meanings of their relationship, those words couldn’t be more of an understatement. He leans up into the kiss, but startles when his fangs bite into Hanzo’s lower lip, nicking it ever so slightly.

The first taste of Hanzo’s blood - his  _ sire’s  _ blood - had every single cell of his body singing in a symphony of pleasure. He abandoned the pleasant activity of kissing Hanzo for the addictive taste of his blood instead. He licked and sucked against Hanzo’s lower lip, greedy for more, until his brother is pushing him back down against the bed he woke up in.

“Ah… Your first taste of sire’s blood and you’re already addicted.” He laid himself over his baby brother, settling down between Genji’s bare, soft legs. “They say it’s the best blood a vampire could ever have. Not that I’d know, but,” he leaned down to press a couple of scattered kisses across Genji’s collarbones, fangs just barely scraping against his fledgling’s skin. 

“Anija,” Genji breathed out, a half hearted whine as his treat was taken away. “Please, please, more. I want more.” His hands came to grip at Hanzo’s shoulders, trying to pull his big brother down close enough to bite - to sink his teeth into Hanzo’s skin-

Hanzo pinned him down in an easy show of strength, his hands pressing Genji down by the wrists. “Now now, ototo. Didn’t we teach you anything? To be patient, to ask nicely?” He took both of Genji’s wrists within his hand, and with the other grabbed a bottle of lube that was waiting for him there on the bedside table. He lubed his fingers up liberally before pressing them down against Genji’s hole. 

That had Genji writhing immediately, pushing up against Hanzo’s firm hand and pressing his hips down against those familiar fingers against his hole. It was all so much - his new senses overwhelmed with everything  _ Hanzo _ \- but not enough. He also knew there was so much more to come. 

“Please, anijaa~! I want you~!” Genji whined.

“My needy brother…” Hanzo sighed, sounding indulgent for a moment. “How could I deny you?” 

Hanzo pressed his fingers forward, stretching out Genji’s hole ever so slowly, though his own hunger for his baby brother was starting to grow. Genji was just so tight, so warm still...Hanzo wanted nothing more than to spread his fledgling on his cock and use all of Genji’s  new, heightened senses against him. He quirked his fingers up to where all of their past experience told him where Genji’s prostate was - he hadn’t exactly expected Genji to cum. His baby brother’s cock started to jerk, spurting fat ropes of cum across the planes of his stomach. Genji’s moan was incredible - low and drawn out as he rode out his orgasm. Hanzo couldn’t help himself - dipped his head to lick the cum off of Genji’s stomach, fingers continuing to round Genji’s prostate as Genji’s cock started to drool some more cum.

“Good boy, ototo,” Hanzo praised breathlessly. His good boy, his perfect fledgling. They were going to be unstoppable, if Hanzo could ever figure out how to keep his hands off of him for more than five minutes. 

A short few minutes later, Hanzo was finally confident in his preparation of Genji’s perfect hole. He lubed his cock and lined himself up, looking down on his baby brother’s blissed out face. He released Genji’s wrists as he pushed in, letting his brother wrap his arms around his neck and pull him down. 

Their lips met in a sloppy kiss as Hanzo’s hips came to rest flush. For a moment, it reminded Hanzo of their youth. Eager, uneducated presses of lips with Hanzo balls deep inside his baby brother. Just like when they were teens. But then Hanzo was pulling away, turning his head to the side to bear his neck for Genji. “Drink. Drink as much as you’d like, ototo. This is your reward for being so good,” he instructed. He didn’t even flinch when Genji sunk his fangs into his neck - something Hanzo had not experienced since he had been turned five years ago. 

Genji’s eager moan had Hanzo humping his hips forward, eager to please his fledgling. This was, afterall, supposed to be Genji’s pleasurable initiation into their new lives as vampires. What more could he ask for? He had a pair of lips at his neck, eagerly sucking down his blood, and Genji’s tight, hot hole around his cock. 

Genji couldn’t handle the euphony of sensations - his body rewarding him as he was dicked down exactly as he liked and he drank down the blood of his maker. He shifted his hips back into Hanzo’s and moaned as another orgasm came on him. He laid back against the bed, letting his eyes fall shut as he savored the lingering taste of Hanzo’s blood in his mouth. 

Hanzo wasn’t satisfied, though, reaching down to wrap a hand around Genji’s cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. “You can do a  few more, ototo. We have all the time in the world…”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at flatlineforest on tumblr, I take requests :D


End file.
